All I Want for Christmas
by marysunshine81
Summary: A collection of Christmas one-shots for my different ships, a Christmas-present to all my lovely readers. 1. Diane and Will (friendship) 2. Jo (OC) and Will 3. Diane and Kurt 4. Diane and Lynn (OC)
1. Diane and Will

_**A/N: So this is the first fic in my Christmas-project, my Christmas present to all my lovely readers on my various fics. My goal is to write a christmassy one-shot with each of my ships, so hopefully everyone will find what they are looking for. I'll try to write and post all of them until Christmas.**_

_**With this collection I'd like to thank you for all your amazing reviews and the support you have given me as a writer. **_

_**Happy Holidays to all of you! 3**_

* * *

**Diane and Will: Life's Good…Lockhart/Gardner is better**

_**(canon fic, spoilers up to 5x10)**_

"Taking work home for the holidays?" I ask as I step in his office, observing him stuffing the files from his desk in his briefcase.

"I assume you are doing the same," he glances at me.

"I am," I nod.

I considered making an exception this year, since it's the first time in long years that I'm not spending Christmas alone, but with the situation I've been in, I cannot afford to be lazy, not even during the holidays and I'm hoping Kurt will understand.

"Kurt must be waiting for you at home, so, Merry Christmas," he says, but I stay put and reveal a packed object to him that I've been hiding behind my back until now.

"I know we don't really do the gift-giving thing, but I'd like to give you something," I manage to surprise him as he eyes the flat object in my hand and I'm wondering if he suspects already what's hiding behind the green wrapping paper, considering it hasn't even been a year, since he gave me the exact same present. But so much has happened ever since, that it feels like a lifetime ago.

"I didn't get you anything," he apologizes, even though it's me who broke our_ '_tradition_' _and decided to give him something and it's not even the kind of present he assumes it is.

"It doesn't matter. Merry Christmas," I hand him my gift and he takes it and checks both sides.

"Should I open it now?" he asks hesitantly.

"I'd like you to," I say and he slowly tears the paper open and reveals the object that is all too familiar to both of us.

I don't take my eyes off him, not to miss his reaction. I know I'm taking a huge risk giving him such a present, but I felt like I needed to do something, because this new situation we have been in ever since the betrayal is giving me more pain than I'd ever admit.

"You hate the new signs?" he concludes after one glance inside and looks me straight in the eye.

"I do," I confess, knowing there's no reason to deny it, that's why I've chosen this telling gift. And since I see he isn't angry, I decide to be completely honest with him, which was the whole point of my gesture. "I know I should have told you earlier, but I felt that I had to take a step back after what I had done," I remind him of the interview that we still haven't discussed.

I know he hasn't completely forgiven me yet, because nothing has been the same ever since. He appreciated what I did, how I revealed Alicia's betrayal, and took me back, but he made it clear that he was the boss now.

"You could have said something," he answers as he places the Lockhart/Gardner sign he saved from the dumpster after we had to move out of the 27th floor during bankruptcy.

"I'd like to say something now," I offer and he takes a few seconds to consider, before he nods slowly and sits down, motioning me to do the same.

Once we are both sitting I gather the thoughts that have been on my mind lately and start to speak.

"I understand your enthusiasm, that you want the firm to be the best and the largest. I get the whys too and I want to support you a hundred percent. I know you want what's best for the firm and all of us and you have showed us that you are capable of leadership. It's far from me to lecture you on making mistakes, I've had my share of those. But I'd like to say one thing. With all the changes, I feel like we're forgetting not only about the bad, but the good things. Please don't let what was good about this firm, die like this. Like this sign that ended in the dumpster once more. We need to keep what was good, what made this firm ours, what we loved about it. I would like LG to mean Lockhart/Gardner again. I'd like you to forgive me for what I did and consider me an equal partner again."

"That is some Christmas wish, I shouldn't have worried I didn't get you anything on the first place," he says after what feels like an eternity, but I can't seem to tell if he is serious. I used to be able to read him, but he has changed so much lately and I have trouble understanding what motivates the 'new Will', other than the pain I suppose he's been feeling inside, but never showed.

"I understand if you need to think about it. I probably shouldn't have cornered you like this, but I finally needed to say something. You cannot punish me forever."

"I never realized I'm still punishing you, I'm sorry that you feel that way," he cuts in, using the honest, friendly tone I haven't heard from him in a while.

"If you are still angry…"

"I'm not," he reassures me, "None of what I did was supposed to be against you, I just did what I thought was best for the firm."

"No one even knows what LG stands for, except when they see it on the side of a television," I joke, relieved that he seems to have forgiven me.

"Point taken. Well, we'll have to show the world what Lockhart /Gardner stands for," he promises and this answer is enough to convince me he's been listening.

"That was all I wanted to say," I finish and emerge from my seat. I'm rather satisfied that I managed to tell him what's been bothering me, but I'm not feeling that much better than when I entered the door.

"Will you stay for a drink?" he contradicts what he said earlier, when he wanted to send me home, but I know Kurt won't mind if I stay a little longer and I certainly feel that a proper drinking session is in order for us after the months we have been through by each other's side, but not exactly together.

"Have I ever said no to a glass of Scotch?" I ask smiling as I sit back and I finally see the smile I have been missing from his face for too long.


	2. Jo and Will

_**A/N: Jo (Joanne Wood) is my original character. I created her partly as a love interest for Will in my multi-chapter fanfic 'Notes on a Scandal'.  
Maybe even those who aren't reading Notes can enjoy this little scene with the two of them. The idea for the OS came from Bye11 (=**_

* * *

**Jo and Will: A Personal Shopper for Christmas**

"I'm home," I announce as I close the door, hearing the silent music coming from inside.

Of course it's Christmas music, even though December has barely started, but we've been listening to it for a few days already. Not that I really mind. There hasn't been real Christmas spirit in my home ever since I moved to Chicago, so it's a welcomed change to have someone in my life now, who gives me a reason to be happy on this holiday.

"Hey, how was your day?" Jo asks as I show up in the living room, but I notice that she's preoccupied with something.

"It was good, busy. I can't wait to catch a break during the holidays."

"I can't wait either," she smiles at me and I approach her, to greet her with a kiss.

We haven't been together for a whole year yet, so this will be our first Christmas together and I'm very much looking forward to celebrating with her and having someone to take with me to the annual Gardner Christmas Luncheon.

"What are you up to?" I ask as I look at the laptop screen in front of her.

"Just doing my Christmas shopping."

"Maybe I can bribe you to do mine too, I hate those things," I say as I sit next to her on the couch and start checking my mail.

"No bribe needed, I love online shopping."

"Really? I can see that I've hit the jackpot with you," I turn to her and catch her smile at the screen.

"You are easy to please," she chuckles, "I guess I've found the perfect gift for my mom."

"You should get one for my mom too, whatever it is," I say, turning my attention to the envelopes again.

"Aren't you just the perfect son? So thoughtful and not lazy at all," she scolds me playfully.

"Well, you did say you loved it. So just get one for my mom, too? Please?"

"I don't even know your mom," she brings up a valid point, but I have a feeling that whatever she picked out would be much better than anything I could come up with on my own.

"You'll know her soon enough," my eyes meet hers and I can see how she tries to hide her worry about this meeting, but I know they'll hit it off right away. "And I'm sure my mom will love the present you picked."

"You didn't even ask what it was!" she rolls her eyes.

"I don't need to know. I trust your judgment."

"My mom collects garden gnomes. Do you really want yours to start?" she asks with a mischievous smile, that convinces me she is joking, so I play along.

"At least I know what I'm buying for her for the next 20 Christmases."

She laughs then her eyes get glued to the screen once more.

"So I have a gift for my grandma, my parents, you, Lynn..."

"Me?" I suddenly show a particular interest in her shopping, so I place my mail back on the table and move a little closer to her.

"Yes, you," she nods, but still keeps her focus on the screen, ignoring my presence.

"You've bought my present online?"

"Did you think I still queue in packed shops like an amateur?"

"Will you tell me what is it?" I answer her question with a question just like she did and I can finally make her look at me.

"You'll find it under the Christmas tree in twenty days," she smiles.

"Are we having a Christmas tree too?"

I ask pretending to be surprised, while I expected no less with the Christmas music and decorations around the place that used to be mine, but we have been calling ours for a few months now.

"Of course we are. Don't tell me you're not used to having a Christmas tree."

"I won't," I say and I'm sure she gets the meaning behind it. I never felt the need to decorate a tree for myself.

"You are so lucky to have me now."

"I keep telling you that every single day," I lean closer to capture her lips in a kiss, that I don't really want to end, but she pulls away.

"I need to continue with the shopping."

"Can't you just take a break?" I place kisses on her neck, while her focus is already somewhere else.

"There are only 19 days until Christmas, I need to get this done now," she rejects my unvoiced offer, so I give in.

"All right. What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna, from yesterday."

"Perfect," I stand up and walk to the kitchen, to take the food out of the fridge, "So will you buy something for my two sisters too and my niece?"

"Am I your personal shopper now?"

"You're the one who keeps telling me how much fun this is."

"Alright, alright, I'll try to find something. Do you know what you're getting Diane?" she manages to surprise me with this question, even though I should have known she doesn't let any detail slip her mind, occupational hazard.

"I haven't even thought of that."

"You don't usually do that?"

"Nope," I'm not close enough to tell her reaction, but I'm sure it's not what she expected to hear.

Neither Diane nor I were ever really into Christmas, apart from the yearly Christmas party we're obligated to organize for PR purposes.

"Well, it's time to surprise her then."

"Do you think it's a good idea?" I have to admit I kind of like the thought of giving Diane something, even if we don't normally do it. She deserves that I show her my appreciation this way.

"Certainly and I already know what you're giving to her."

"As long as it has nothing to do with garden gnomes, I'm game."

"That's the spirit."'

"I'm keeping you," I say and imagine her smile.

"I'm counting on that," she replies and after I put the dinner into the microwave and set the timer I walk back to the living room again.

"By the way, I've already bought _your_ Christmas present," I tell her when I'm sitting next to her again.

"Really?" she turns to me, a shy smile playing on her lips.

"Yes and I showed it to Lynn, she said you'll love it."

"Did she?"

"Just so you know I'm not completely useless at this," I defend myself, even though I know it's not necessary anymore.

"I never thought you are, you are just lazy and probably think it's cool to have a personal shopper."

"I'm just enjoying that I finally have one," I tell her, "And in case I forgot to say thank you, thank you," I look into her eyes and kiss her softly on the lips.

I'm sure she knows I'm saying thanks to much more than her being my personal shopper, because she has already given me the best present that no money can buy. And I intend to keep her for life.

* * *

**_A/N: Next up a Diane/Kurt one-shot and I'm finishing this collection with a Diane/Lynn fic before Christmas. So stay tuned and thank you for reading and the reviews 3_ **


	3. Diane and Kurt

**Diane and Kurt: Another Year, Another Chinese Takeout Dinner**

_**(Christmas 2013, the idea came from shelovesshoes 3)**_

"Do you think he noticed the smell?" I ask my husband after he closes the door behind the delivery guy.

"I think the orange scented candles did the trick," he smiles and places the boxes of Chinese food in front of me on the coffee table, "I'll go get us plates and cutlery," he offers, "I don't think we should eat out of the box, it's not too Christmassy."

"Maybe not for you," I chuckle and notice him roll his eyes before he walks away.

I'm glad I don't have to be the one entering the freezing cold kitchen. Opening the windows was the only thing we could do to try and get rid of the terrible smell, the evidence of the kitchen disaster that almost ruined our Christmas Eve. But fortunately no real harm was done and as soon as we turned off the oven and threw out the burnt chicken we were already laughing about the whole thing.

Once he is back with the plates I spread the food from the boxes on them and hand them his.

"And here I was thinking I was finally done with eating takeout for Christmas," I sigh.

I wanted to make tonight special for us, with a home cooked meal, a nicely decorated table, to try to be the wife I haven't really been since we got married. I should probably think of what happened as a sign, that I shouldn't pretend to be what I'm not, he loves me the way I am anyway.

"You should have let me handle the cooking."

"You shouldn't have distracted me before I set the timer."

"You didn't seem to protest that much."

He makes me laugh and I have to stop myself from leaning towards him for a kiss. Our uncontrollable desire has already caused more than enough damage for one day. I remember how he started distracting me after I put the stuffed chicken in the oven, until we ended up forgetting about the food completely under the bed sheets. Then we noticed the smell.

"I'm not letting you near that oven anytime soon, I hope you know that," he interrupts my chain of thoughts with a playful warning.

"Nice try," I chuckle, "As if you could tell me what to do. Don't you know me?" I tease him.

"I do," he nods, "And that's why I gladly take on dinner duty anytime."

"Aren't you the husband of the year?" I say in awe, with a wide grin on my face.

"I'm trying," he answers with a barely visible smile, but I know it's there.

"You're not disappointed that I burnt our Christmas dinner?" I ask, in need of a last reassurance.

"I think it's safe to say I was an accomplice," he admits his contribution willingly.

"That's what we get for burning our real dinner," I lift my plate a little.

"It's actually quite good," he flashes me a content smile.

"Maybe you wouldn't have liked my chicken anyway," I conclude, I'm not a really good cook after all. Maybe it's better that I burnt the food, it's still less embarrassing than making something he has to pretend to like, just so he doesn't hurt my feelings.

"That's a possibility."

"Hey," I smack him lightly, hearing the unexpectedly honest answer.

"Slip of the tongue," he explains himself, not that I could really be angry at him for that.

"It had better be," I scold him nevertheless and we continue eating the food he's just _called 'quite good'_, and rightly so.

"Do you realize it's actually our first Christmas Eve together?" I hear him say and I turn to him.

"Yes and we are eating chicken from a box," I chuckle and fail to notice that I'm probably ruining a moment.

"Can you just please forget about the boxes for a short while?"

"Sorry," I smile at him to make up for my previous statement.

"You, me, the tree, the scent of the candles, with or without a home-made dinner, this is our first Christmas together," he states the obvious, holding my gaze all the while, making me feel emotional in a matter of seconds.

"Yes it is," I reply and reach out my left hand to take his and we let our fingers enlace, including the ones with our wedding bands.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. McVeigh," he uses the name that I know is a form of endearment from his mouth, so I've learnt to love hearing it from time to time.

"Merry Christmas," I decide to lean in for a kiss this time, to make the moment even more intimate, but I pull back rather quickly, not letting the desire take over me.

We'll have plenty of time to give into that later and make sure we make this night into a memorable one.


	4. Diane and Lynn

**__**** A/N: Lynn Cooper is my original character. I created her as a love interest for Diane in my multi-chapter fanfic 'Notes on a Scandal'.**

* * *

**Diane and Lynn: Our First Dance **

"Stay here," I instruct Diane right after we enter the living room and before I turn away, I look her up and down in the knee length, dark red dress, with a deep cleavage we bought together for tonight's party. She looks just as sexy in it as the first time she tried it on.

"What are you up to?" she inquires with a chuckle as I walk to the bookshelf to turn on the CD player and soon Frank Sinatra's 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' starts playing.

I slowly walk back to her, holding her gaze with mine and I'm wondering if she's already figured out what I'm about to do.

I wish I could have done it at the party, because that's where I realized we've been together for a while, but we have never danced with each other yet. I have no idea how it happened, but I want to make this right at this very moment.

"Shall we?" I hold out my hand and when she takes it without a word I have my answer.

I put my other arm around her waist and pull her close as we adjust our steps to the slow rhythm of the song.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
Next year all our troubles will be out of sight._

We are dancing in silence, listening to the music and the lyrics and I enjoy holding her close like this, feeling her breath and the pounding of her heart.

_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

"Merry Christmas," I say as the music fades out, already looking in her eyes and when our lips meet in a hungry kiss I pull her even closer.

"We should do this more often," she smiles at me and I never regretted more that we are only allowed to be a couple behind closed doors.

"We should," I nod and pull her with me towards the couch, getting rid of my high heels on the way.

"I'm freezing," she reaches for the fire place remote to turn on the fire.

"I think I have the perfect solution to that problem," I give her quick kiss, "I'll be right back."

Soon I enter the room with two mugs of mulled wine and hand her one, before I sit back next to her. The music from the Christmas album is still playing in the background and as I observe the red flames while sipping the wine, with the woman I love on my side, I find myself smiling.

But the smile fades away from my face when I think of tomorrow and the rest of the days that are left from this year. I tried not to think about it until now, but only a few hours separate us from parting for the rest of the year and this thought is more painful to me now than it has been so far.

"I wish you could come with me tomorrow," I say it out loud.

I tried to act like an adult so far, accepting that her job comes first and she doesn't want to ruin my holiday, just because she has to work through hers. But the closer we get to the time I have to leave, the less I feel like leaving her behind.

"I'm sorry," she says and I find myself staring at her lips that are even redder now thanks to the wine.

"I want nothing more than to spend our first Christmas together with you," I lift my gaze to her eyes and I claim to read the same wish in hers.

"I know the timing is the worst. I wish I could do something…"

"Come with me, please," I beg her.

The idea of going without her has never seemed this scary. Not only will I miss her all the time, I'll also have to deal with my family pitying me, or worst, teasing me about her absence.

"I can't," she shifts her gaze on the mug in her hand.

"Then I'm not going either," I announce and I don't even know why I didn't decide this much earlier. I should never have agreed to going without her, no matter how much she tried to convince me it would be for the best for both of us.

"You have to go, your family is counting on you."

"I can't leave you alone for Christmas, I know you are used to it, but now that we've found each other, I want us to be together. I'm not going," I state and already feel the previous happiness return. I want to spend Christmas with her and nobody else and she is going to let me.

"You are not an easy case, Miss Cooper," she replies and I claim to see a smile playing on her lips, as if she was enjoying my struggle.

"Right back at you, Miss Lockhart," I tell her and close the distance between us to kiss her red lips, "So will you please give up and let me stay with you?"

"No, you are going," she proves to be as stubborn as I know her and I'm about to say this out loud, when she adds, "And I am going with you."

"What? But your client? The court date?"

"I made it all up," she confesses and I find myself in a state of shock for a moment, not wanting to think through what this means, "I was supposed to be your Christmas present," she adds, confusing me even more.

"What are you talking about?" I shake my head, trying to clear it from the conflicting thoughts.

"It was a test and I hate to say it, but you failed, miserably," she chuckles and I can't decide if I should be angry with her or just take her in my arms.

"You could have proven that you are able to spend the holidays without me if necessary and you would have gotten your reward Christmas Eve when I was supposed to show up as a surprise."

"Proving that you – on the other hand – are unable to spend the holidays with me," I tease her, because this theory is obviously bleeding from many wounds, but all I care about is that we won't have to part after all, which is the best Christmas present she could have given me.

"Okay, I have to admit this probably wasn't the best idea to begin with."

"Just tell me it was Ben's, and all is forgiven," I say, because I'm sure Diane didn't plan something like this on her own, it has my brother's influence written all over.

"He may have had something to do with it," she admits.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Christmas is coming, it's the celebration of love and family."

"I'm going to do it after the holidays," I correct myself.

"It's a good thing you have the best firm to represent you," she chuckles and now that everything has fallen into place, I'm finally starting to calm down.

"You are really coming with me to Aspen?"

"I am," she smiles and I just have to kiss her, to show her how happy she made me once more tonight.

As I distance myself from her I also take her mug away and place it on the coffee table along with mine. Then I stand up and pull her close, like I did before.

As we start dancing to the soft tunes I feel that with her in my arms, this Christmas can only be the merriest.

* * *

_**This was the last fanfic in this collection. Thank you for reading and the reviews. **_

_**Merry Christmas to you all! 3**_


End file.
